


A Dance of Traditions

by Squidtastic



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidtastic/pseuds/Squidtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance contest in honor of Asgard's Solstice celebrations brings two unlikely souls together; A soft spoken young maiden and a clever young Prince. Is it truly destiny or a bored trickster at work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Ildri, Elsa, and their respective families belong to me. Everything else is strictly copyrighted to Marvel and I claim no possession over any of it!
> 
> Will become explicit in later chapters!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story! :)

Asgard.

A place of peace. Prosperity. Beauty. A sprawling metropolis full of life, wisdom, and strength. For it was in this realm that the gods of old dwelled. There they watched over the nine realms with careful vigilance. Odin, the Allfather, King of Asgard ruled the realm with a firm, but just hand. He was beloved by all. Revered for his wisdom, his battle prowess, his strength, and his kindness. Asgard knew peace from all of his hard work.

The palace of Asgard, which was quite a sight to behold, was where Odin resided with his family. His adoring wife, Frigga and their two sons; Thor and Loki. Thor, the elder, carried much of his father's looks. He was as broad as he was tall, muscular, and handsome. Not to say that Loki was not his father's son, he was just slightly less broad. His skin was not as rich as Thor's. Instead it was pale, alluding to the many years he spent inside; reading, studying. His hair was dark, the opposite of Thor's golden locks, and his eyes were a rich emerald. The people of Asgard often said where as Thor was strong, Loki was clever.

Their time in the palace was blissful in the days of peace. They knew not deep pain or suffering. Shielded, they were, from such things by their father's love and their mother's doting.

But there was something keeping even the royals up at night. The Solstice Celebrations.

Asgard was alive with activity, more so than normal to prepare for the festivities. The palace was no exception. Servants bustled about carrying flowers, gorgeous linens, and boxes upon boxes of decorations for the up coming celebration. The Solstice, celebrated twice a year, was a big event in Asgard. It marked the changing of the seasons and the shifting of planets and stars. It was a time to give thanks and to make merriment. Asgard never disappointed with their Solstice parties. Odin was in good spirits after receiving news of the bountiful harvest from the season. His subjects would be in good cheer that year. The parties would certainly show that, of course. Many casks of ale would be downed in the excitement of the festival. Frigga only shook her head when her husband spoke of the golden ale to flow freely during the week long celebration. Thor also seemed greatly excited by the sweet ales and honey mead to come.

Loki, however, did not seem excited. It was strange. Usually, the whole family would bounce around with excitement over the solstice, but this time, Loki seemed irked. It seemed that one of the districts in Asgard had decided to hold a competition. Young women were to compete against one another to earn quite a hefty prize. All they had to do was complete the traditional Solstice Dance. The Solstice dance, also called the Lover's dance, was a tradition in Asgard. A couple would step onto the dance floor alone, bow to one another to show respect, then join hands. The object was to never release hold of your partner. It was a complicated dance with many twisting turns, dips, side steps, all carefully arranged so that both partners had easy access to their partner. It was considered a bad omen if a couple newly married performed said dance and broke contact. To break contact during the Solstice was to shame oneself by showing great disrespect for their partner.

Loki wouldn't care about such a competition had his father not gotten wind of it. Odin was very excited. He loved watching young couples perform the Solstice dance. It was a tradition that he loved to see passed down through the many generations of Asgard. Odin had announced, days before, that he would double the sum guaranteed to the winner if they could last through several rounds of dancing and then complete the Solstice dance with one of his sons.

The contest would whittle down to two finalists. Whichever one could complete the dance skillfully and artfully, would be declared the winner. She would take home quite a hefty prize, indeed.

Loki did not look forward to performing the dance. He knew how, of course, but that didn't mean he wanted to. His mother was thrilled beyond words. She was the one to instruct both of her sons on how to follow the steps of the Solstice dance. She was thrilled to see her sons perform it with a woman other than herself.

Loki had no idea that in the very district that the competition originated in, resided a young woman whose destiny would soon become intertwined with his own.

It was not the richest district in Asgard, but it was a far cry from poor. They did well by themselves there. The competition was hosted by the leader of their district. Each district had a representative that would report to the Allfather, of course. It made managing Asgard much easier and much more efficient. They were given certain liberties with managing their districts, but all were fair. If they became corrupt, it was not unnoticed and they were quickly removed from office. Thankfully, this was a rare occurrence.

Within this district lived a small family. A father, a mother, and a single daughter. The daughter, a young maiden by the name of Ildri, was not looking forward to the Solstice either. For when the Solstice came, so would a competition. Ildri had been practicing the Solstice dance for weeks. She needed to, but that did not mean she wanted to perform the dance in a competition. She would much rather mingle in the crowd, speak briefly to acquaintances, and giggle with her friends. She was entered by her mother, whom was very excited to hear about the contest while having tea with her dearest friends.

And so the weeks leading up to the Solstice were spent practicing the dance. Over and over, for long hours she would practice. During the last Solstice, she lazed about dreaming of festival food and games. It was a nightmare going through the torture of practicing.

She knew it would help her, however. Ildri was not learning the dance for nothing. In but a few months time, she would perform the dance in front of her friends and loved ones, with her new husband. Ildri was betrothed to a lovely young man, Yorick, whom she cared for very much. She had been eager to learn the dance, knowing that she would share the steps with him, but now it was torture. Ildri hoped that she could survive the long hours of practice. What's more, she hoped that she could survive the competition. She hated to think that she would go through all of this only to be knocked out in the first round. 

A small part of Ildri hoped that she would make it to the final round. Even if she lost, seeing the palace from the inside would be marvelous! She wouldn't admit her excitement out loud, but she desperately wanted to survive to the final round. She wanted to visit the palace so badly. She wasn't so sure about meeting the royals, namely Thor or Loki, due to her lack of interesting things to say, but the palace was sure to be a sight to behold from the inside. Her parents were paying a hefty sum to have a gown made for her in case she did make it to the finals. The pressure was tremendous on Ildri's poor shoulders. She was determined to win. She had to. She promised herself that some of the money would be used to pay back her parents' investment. The rest would be put toward her wedding. She wanted her wedding day to be perfect and the money from the competition would definitely aid her in making it so.

Little did Ildri and Loki know that the universe had other plans for the two of them.

What they were would remain a mystery.

For now.


	2. The Birth of a Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing afternoon in the meadow leads to a surprising chance meeting. Meanwhile, a disagreement during the Prince's dance lesson births a plot just crazy enough to earn him a crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank my beta - reader for helping me once again on this chapter. Without her help, I'd be lost :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!! :)

“Another go, Ildri?”

A sharp sigh and a roll of a bead of sweat off of an alabaster forehead was the only the answer to that.

Ildri, daughter of Henrik and Lilja, stood with her hands perched defiantly on her hips. She had gone through the steps of the Solstice dance at least ten times that morning, but in truth she had lost count. Her sessions were getting longer and harder the closer the competition neared. Her platinum blonde hair was dull, soaked with sweat and grime from her long hours of dancing. She reached up and tugged the thick braid restraining her hair over her shoulder. Lifting it from her neck brought a swift breeze upon it, cooling her some. Her blue eyes were like ice, not only in color, but in mood as they settled upon her mother. Ildri had been working far too hard and far too long. Her mother's constant pushing for perfection was starting to grate upon her last standing nerve.

“I think not, mother,” Ildri said, her voice even and firm, “I have done enough for today. What's more, the work that I put forth this morning to clean myself in a proper manner has already been undone and it is not yet mid day.”

Her response was met with a irritated huff from her mother and a soft sigh from her instructor. Lilja stood and gave her daughter a hard glare, “Fine, but when you lose the competition, do not come to me with your tears.”

Ildri wanted to force her mother's words back with her own snappish reply, but she found herself unable to do anything more than nod. She bid her instructor good day and left him with her mother. Her new task was getting herself through another bath. After she was sufficiently clean, she dried and dressed herself, ready to spend the rest of the afternoon lazing about in the garden.

She wasn't surprised when her mother came up to her room to fetch her, though she was surprised when it had nothing to do with dancing.

“Darling, Elsa is here to see you,” she said softly.

Ildri smiled and picked up her book. She hurried toward the door, not neglecting to give her mother's cheek a tender kiss, and headed downstairs as quickly as she could. Elsa was Ildri's best friend. She always had been. Elsa was an infant when Ildri was born and as they grew, they became very close. Elsa was not yet betrothed despite being the older of the two. She was in no hurry to get married, either. She was not bitter nor nonsupporting of Ildri, however. In fact, Elsa was as crazy about the details of Ildri's wedding as Lilja was. Everything had to be perfect and Elsa would be sure it was. The two girls embraced briefly upon meeting at the bottom of the stairs, then rushed out of the house before anyone could stop them.

Their feet carried them quite a distance to the edge of the sea. It was their favorite spot. From that spot, one could see the majority of the sea below as well as the palace looming over it. They also got quite a spectacular view of the Bifrost, a rainbow bridge connecting Asgard to the other realms. At the edge of the cliff over looking the sea, there sat a large, old tree, offering cool shade. Ildri and Elsa wandered across the grass toward the tree, smiles on their pale faces. They settled in the shade under the branches of the old tree and kicked off their flat slippers.

“Have you made any progress with your lessons?” Elsa chirped, leaning back on the tree's trunk.

Ildri gave Elsa a bored look, but nodded, “Yes, I have. Mother does not think so, but I have made progress.”

“Are you still having trouble with the spin?” Elsa asked.

Ildri heaved a sigh and flopped backwards onto the soft grass. Her arms stretched out on either side of her and she lay spread eagle under the sky, “I cannot get it right! No matter how hard I try! It is too fast of a spin and with how much I perspire, my hand is slick. I slip right out of his grasp every time, without fail.”

Elsa offered Ildri a small, comforting smile, “You will get it, Ildri. You just need more practice. You have plenty of time to get it right.”

“Not before the Solstice,” Ildri frowned.

Elsa breathed the smallest of laughs, “Still hung up on the contest?”

“Mother is,” Ildri started, “But I cannot say that I am not concerned over my lack of progress on the finale. I do want to win, Elsa. There's a lot of money at stake. I mean, I could pay my parents back for the gown and still have quite a sum to spend on my wedding!”

Elsa nodded lightly, “Yes, that is true. Plus! There is always the bonus of getting to dance with either one of the princes!”

“Yes, I suppose,” Ildri agreed.

“You sound less than thrilled,” Elsa commented, leaning forward again.

Ildri let out a small laugh, “I am to be married, Elsa. I cannot salivate over the princes.”

“Sure you can!” Elsa laughed, “You just cannot voice your appreciation!”

Ildri laughed quietly and relaxed upon the grass.

“If I were to enter, I would hope to dance with Prince Thor if I made it to the finals,” Elsa said, her voice carrying a hint of dreaminess.

Ildri cracked an eye open and peered at her friend, “You would say that.”

“Oh? You don't agree?”

“Well, no, actually,” Ildri pushed herself up to rest on her elbows and looked over to Elsa, “Thor is strong and very handsome, make no mistake, but he does not seem very agile, does he? As where Loki is lean, still strong, but his agility must be better than Thor's. His body seems more fit for twists and turns. If I make it to the finals, I only hope to gain Loki as a partner. I may stand a better chance of winning.”

Elsa looked thoughtful, then shrugged lightly and gave a nod, “Yes, I suppose you are right. Though, I wouldn't mind having a dance with Thor for the fun of it.”

“Yes, I'm sure you are not alone in that thought,” Ildri laughed quietly.

“Just think, though, if you win,” Elsa began, “You will be the envy of every girl in Asgard. Everyone will know your name!”

Ildri laughed again, “I am not in it for the fame. I want the money.”

“So greedy, Ildri!”

“Greed! Ha! Half of the sum will go to my parents, I imagine! That stupid gown cost a small fortune!” Ildri laid back on the grass, looking up through the branches at the tiny specks of blue sky.

The two friends sat in silence for a short time, listening to the sounds of nature around them. It was a calm day and the two of them would take advantage of that while they could. A sound pulled them from their revery suddenly, causing both girls to bolt upright.

A dog rushed toward them through the tall grass of the meadow. It was a beautiful animal, far from a mutt. Ildri knew not its breed, but figured it was some sort of wolf, probably a hunter's dog. The hound had its sights set on the girls, which caused Elsa to jump up and scramble up to the lowest branch of the tree. She managed, somehow, to get up there and sat with her feet pulled up as far as possible. Ildri figured it was adrenaline that aided Elsa up onto the tree branch. She was, after all, quite nervous around dogs. Not that she was to blame, of course! Many years ago, Elsa had a rather terrifying experience with a neighboring Lord's pooch. Of course, such is a story for another time.

When the dog reached the two of them, he let out a loud, excited bark. Elsa cried out and attempted to pull herself into a tight ball. Ildri jumped back a little, but offered a hand to the dog hesitantly. He gave her hand quite a thorough sniff before nuzzling into it. She smiled and gave his head a generous pat, then a stiff scratch behind the ears. She looked up to Elsa as she bent down to continue petting the dog.

“See? He's alright, he won't hurt you,” she said gently.

“So long as I'm up here, it won't,” Elsa countered, her face a ghostly shade of white.

Her eyes snapped up and she pointed suddenly. Ildri, still giving the dog a healthy scratch, stood to see what Elsa was pointing at. Some ways away, a horse trotted into view. It was gorgeous. It was pitch black with a beautiful, shiny coat. It was saddled, so obviously not wild, and Ildri could have sworn she caught the glint of a new shoe when he kicked his feet up.

The wind carried a voice to the two girls, “Don't just stand there!! Help me!”

The two girls exchanged glances as a booming laugh rode the wind along side the irritated voice. A short gasp escaped Elsa and she hurried down from the tree branch, suddenly forgetting all about the dog. She grasped Ildri's arm and leaned in close. What she said was lost on Ildri when she saw who came up the hillside toward the cliff.

There, in all his glory, was Prince Thor. He hurried through the grass making a bee-line for the girls and their new friend.

Ildri's breath caught in her throat. She wasn't sure what to say or what to do. As he approached, she felt her hands go numb and her mouth ran dry. Thankfully, Elsa's head was clear enough to tug on Ildri's arm, causing the stunned girl to go into a low curtsy beside her friend. Thor's booming laugh rang out as he came upon the girls.

“Torolf! You rascal! When I said find me something beautiful, I hadn't meant this,” Thor grinned, coming to a halt before them. The dog bounced back over to his master, his tail wagging wildly.

“Please, ladies, rise. You need not flatter me so with propriety,” he said, reaching down to give the dog a solid pat on the side.

Ildri and Elsa both straightened back up, but kept their heads bowed out of respect. Neither of them knew what to do. They had never been so close to a member of Odin's house before. They were utterly stunned.

“Thor, did you retrieve your stupid dog?!”

The girls' heads whipped at the sound of the same voice that had carried over the wind before. Some ways away another shocking sight was to behold. Atop the same horse that followed the dog sat Prince Loki. He looked very upset. He was disheveled and part of his riding coat was caked with mud. Ildri figured Thor's 'stupid dog' was to blame.

Thor offered Loki a wave only and motioned down to the animal at his feet. Thor chuckled, the sound still deep and rumbling, as his laugh at been, “I suppose it would only be proper to learn your names, yes? Seeing as how you recovered my dog.”

Ildri tore her eyes away from the soiled prince some yards away and snapped them over to Thor. She raised a hand and pointed at her chest, trying hard to come to terms with the fact that Thor, son of Odin, wanted to know what her name was. Did she have a name? Could she even pronounce it at this point? Such a thing seemed strange and foreign in Thor's presence. Next to her, Elsa stammered, seemingly having the same problem.

“Thor, I will not wait all day for you! It is you who will explain my current state to Mother!!” Loki snapped from his position atop his steed.

Thor let out another booming laugh and shook his head, “Forgive me, ladies, it seems I must tend to the matter of my spoiled brother. Good day.”

And just like that, he left the girls standing there, still struggling to form words in their empty, dry mouths. 

When Thor reached Loki, he wasted no time in securing a leash around Torolf's neck and climbing up onto his horse. Loki was white with fury. He was never one to turn red. There Thor was dallying with strange women and his stupid mutt while he sat there coated with muck and grime. Mother would get quite an earful about this, indeed! The two princes, their dogs in tow, trotted toward the palace in silence. Thor looked so pleased with himself. As if he had planned for this to happen!!

Upon arriving at the palace, Loki immediately swept down off of his horse and rushed inside. He stormed passed anyone and everyone that tried to grab his attention. He just didn't want to hear it, whatever it was.

When he arrived at his chambers, he threw the doors open so hard they slammed against the walls and startled the linen maid half to death. Loki snapped at her to send someone to prepare a bath as he stormed into his private bathing room. He was pleased when two young maidens, similar to the girl that changed his linens, rushed into the room behind him. They were fast. He liked that.

Loki's bathing chamber was large and ornate, like all of the other rooms in the palace. Green and gold decor lined the walls, along with a large, gilded mirror. A basin stood against the wall underneath the mirror for Loki to wash his hands and face, if need be. The crowning jewel, of course, was the bathing pool. It was a large square pool set into the floor in the middle of the room. It was set with black stone, keeping with Loki's darker decor. It was deeper than it looked, the water rising well above Loki's navel at its deepest.

As the servants prepared his bath water, Loki stripped down, leaving his soiled clothes in a heap on the floor. The girls were finishing their preparation ritual. They subtly scented his water, arranged bottles of bathing oils and soaps on a tray placed next to the pool, and laid out fresh towels for when he finished. They curtsied to him and left without a word, closing the large black doors behind them.

Alone. Just how he liked it. Loki stepped quickly into the water of the pool, reveling in the warmth. He felt the sweat and grime start to leave his alabaster skin. He aided the water with a soft cloth and some sandalwood scented soap. Once his skin was clean, it was his hair that gained his attention. It had mud flaked through it from when he fell from his horse.

That damned Torolf had rushed off after catching a scent on the wind. He startled his horse and the animal threw Loki from the saddle in the excitement. It was a ridiculous display. There he was, laying flat on his back in a mud puddle and all Thor did was laugh. Loki tried as hard as he could to let it go. He needed to let it wash away with the mud.

Once he was clean, inside and out, he dried and dressed, planning to spend the rest of the afternoon with his books. He chose a few of his favorites and carried himself quickly through the halls toward the palace library. It was the only other room in the palace where he truly felt at ease. There was a window where Loki often curled up to read. The sill was dressed in many plush throw pillows, quite a comfortable place for one looking for a place to curl up alone.

Only Loki's solitude did not last.

Frigga, Queen of Asgard and Loki's beloved mother, came to him just as he settled down on the sill. He closed his book quietly and offered her a gentle smile. He sat up and swung his feet onto the floor, allowing her room to join him. She settled onto the sill and smiled lovingly at her younger son.

“Your brother told me what happened,” she began. She sighed and placed her hand onto Loki's cheek, “You mustn't be too angry with him. He is doing all he can with Torolf.”

Loki mimicked his mother's sigh and gave his head a slight shake, “I disagree, mother, forgive me. He does as little as it takes to get through a day and rushes off to join his friends. The dog is a menace, mother. I do not know why he keeps him.”

Frigga gave Loki a small smile and took his hand, “No matter, my son, come with me.”

“Where are we going?” Loki asked with genuine curiosity.

“You could do with a dancing lesson,” she said, her smile growing.

Loki's heart sank. He wasn't expecting to have to go through a dance lesson that day, but he honestly couldn't deny his mother. He offered her a smile and a sharp nod. He rose to his feet and followed his mother out of the library. She seemed to very excited about the competition coming up. He hated to squash that excitement by refusing to learn. Besides, it wasn't like the lessons were all that terrible. His mother was a wonderful dancer and very patient with him as he learned the steps. She was brilliant.

The lesson was carried out in the hall where the competition would take place. They wasted no time and started right away. At first it was just as any other time they danced. Frigga would comment occasionally and correct him only when appropriate. Loki still had a few things to perfect, but it was to be expected. The dance was quite complicated. He certainly didn't envy the maidens of Asgard torturing themselves to get the dance perfect. With such a reward on the line, they were probably dancing from dawn till dusk!

After the fourth or fifth time through the steps, Frigga looked up at her son, a strange glint in her eye. She did hold his gaze for long, though, as she had to watch his feet and guide some of his steps. She spoke over the music played to aid their lesson.

“Loki, I have been meaning to speak to you,” she began, “About something very important.”

Loki's brow knit as he guided them smoothly into a turn, his hand never leaving his mother's. That earned him a compliment as he pulled her through the next set of steps, “What is it, mother?”

“You see, my son, it is about the future,” she pressed gently.

Loki almost faltered in his steps. He hadn't expected a 'future talk' to come up. It wasn't a good day for it. Honestly. Still, he grit his teeth and gave her a nod to continue.

“You are learning this dance to honor the Solstice, but one day, you will do it to honor your wife, Loki,” she said.

He nodded again, not daring to attempt to growl out a 'yes, mother' lest he offend her.

“Loki, I want you to seriously consider your future,” she pressed, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Mother, I shall make no effort until we know Father's decision on his heir,” Loki countered.

Frigga offered him a sigh in return, “I am not asking you to relinquish anything, Loki. I am asking you to prepare yourself for the future. King or not, you will need a wife to produce heirs with.”

“Mother, I have made myself clear this time and many times before; When I know Father's decision, I will take a wife into consideration.”

“You will 'consider' extending your blood line? Is that what you will do?” Frigga snapped and brought them to an abrupt halt.

Loki heaved a sigh and forced out a small grumble of frustration, “Mother, please! Do not be upset with me. I have made the decision to wait and wait I shall!”

Frigga huffed irritably and began to sweep away from him, “You are as stubborn as your father!”

Loki chased after her and gently took her hand. He turned her back toward him and wrapped his arms around his mother. He pressed a tender kiss to her cheek and smiled, “I love you, mother. Thank you for the lesson this afternoon. I hope that I am making progress.”

Frigga was stiff at first, but she relaxed very quickly into the hug, “You are doing so wonderful, my son. You will perfect the dance the next lesson, I am sure of it.”

Loki pulled back slowly and gave her a small smile. He allowed her to leave and slowly left using the opposite door. His smile turned to a smirk as he left the hall. He had, once again in no time flat, gotten himself back into his mother's good graces. It wasn't hard to do, in fact. Even without his silver-tongue, she was a sap for a few sweet words and a kiss on the cheek.

Her words haunted him, however. If Odin chose Thor as his heir, Loki would need to find a wife or spend eternity bitter and alone. He wasn't looking forward to attempting to woo a woman while his insides burned with jealousy over Thor's would-be ascension to the throne.

Loki came to a literal and figurative halt.

That was it!

Of course that was it!

A wife!

He needed a wife! Loki's heart jumped in his chest over the thought, but that was what must be done! He needed to find a wife and fast! It all seemed crazy, but brilliant all the same. Odin was aiming to extend his legacy with an heir to the throne. He would have to choose between his sons. They were both still young and reckless, but if Loki proved himself to be more responsible, Odin would surely pick him. He would settle down, find a wife, and produce an heir of his own. A healthy son would be the perfect token to offer Odin as a bribe to choose him as his heir.

Loki's smirk spread into a full, ear-to-ear grin as he rounded the many corners toward his chambers. He had much to do, much to plan, for Odin was right:

Loki was born to be a King.


	3. A Meeting in the Meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki begins his hunt for a wife. Meanwhile Ildri seeks solitude, but an unexpected visitor finds her under the trees in the meadow by the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating for a while! I am putting this up and I will immediately begin work on the fourth chapter.
> 
> This chapter is unbeta'd, unfortunately. If there is anything unclear or confusing, please tell me right away. I will not be upset.
> 
> Furthermore, if anyone is willing to act as my beta from here on out, please drop me a line! I would very much appreciate the help :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

As the weeks went by, Asgard's collective excitement over the solstice grew. All over the realm, people were bustling about trying to pull together last minute preparations for the celebrations that were only days away. Loki spent his time avoiding any talk about the competition in favor of searching for a suitable maiden to claim as a bride.

It wasn't easy. Most the young women that he saw in his every day life were servants. Hardly wife material! The rest of them were high born young women that visited the palace with their fathers. Their father would go straight to his own father, where business would ensue, leaving the young woman to wander about the palace. She was usually escorted by a servant, mainly to direct her where she was allowed to venture and to keep her from the private areas of the palace. Almost always, they found themselves in Thor's presence. It was pathetic. They practically threw themselves at him and drooled on his boots! None of them would make suitable brides.

Loki came to the conclusion that he would simply have to cast a wider net. If the palace trolls were unsuitable and the remaining women were beneath him, he would have to go hunting in districts further from the palace. As Thor often said, 'If the choices are slim, you have to dig in the wilds for more favorable game.' For once, he agreed with his brother. To the wild he would go!

Still, this was the most frustrating thing Loki had ever set out to do. On top of it all, he had to keep his actions completely secret. He couldn't let anyone know his true intentions and he wasn't prepared to spin webs of lies to cover it all up. His mother was under the impression that he wanted nothing to do with a wife and if he was suddenly on the prowl, she would suspect something right away. Thor couldn't keep his big mouth shut, so telling him anything other than the time of day was simply out of the question. And Odin? That went without saying. Odin was to know nothing.

After escaping his mother one afternoon, Loki rushed through the halls, intending to go out on a hunt. He had no idea how to approach his prey once he selected her, but he didn't worry much about that. His silver-tongue would save him in the end, of course. She would fall to her knees at his feet, charmed and seduced by his sweet words. She would be powerless to stop her inevitable downfall.

Loki didn't make it outside before he encountered Thor and his friends. The four of them looked to be gearing up for their own hunt. Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg were Thor's closest friends. All three of them were dim-witted and cared for nothing other than cheap women, food, and war, respectively. This was Loki's opinion, based on fact, but try telling Thor that. Thor would defend them until his tongue fell off. Loki put up with them merely to appease his brother, but he didn't have much care for them. They could be tolerable in certain situations, but for the most part, Loki avoided them at all costs. This time, he was not so lucky.

Volstagg was the first to see Loki. A nudge and a sly grin and Fandral became aware of his presence as well. Fandral was much louder and more boisterous about Loki's appearance, alerting both Thor and Hogun to Loki's appearance. He stifled a frustrated groan and forced a stiff smile as he approached them.

“Hello, all,” Loki greeted them with fake kindness, “What brings you all here?”

Thor stepped forward and clapped Loki on the shoulder, “Brother! I haven't seen you all day! Where have you been hiding?”

“Curled up with a cold book, no doubt,” Volstagg commented from behind Thor. Loki's jaw tightened as he resisted the urge to retort.

“I was with Mother, actually,” Loki said, his voice firm, but even. He didn't want to get angry over Volstagg's stupidity and waste his entire day brooding in the library.

“Another dance lesson, Loki?” Fandral asked, his voice carrying an obvious hint of jest. The remaining three spared a snicker at Loki's expense. Even Hogun, which surprised Loki.

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Loki responded.

Loki had been defending his decision to engage in dancing lessons for far too long. He was really getting tired of it. Frigga had asked him to participate in the competition and he did not want to disappoint her. The fact that these three idiots found it funny infuriated him.

“And how is it coming?” Thor asked with genuine interest. Oh, Thor. Such a simpleton.

“Quite well, actually. Mother says that I have made wonderful progress. The competition should prove to be quite exciting. I am glad to aid her in making it so,” Loki said, offering Thor a small nonchalant shrug.

Thor grinned widely and gave his brother's shoulder another clap, “I am thrilled to hear it, brother! Now! For more manly activities. We were just on our way to hunt. You should join us!”

Loki offered Thor a small smile, but shook his head, “I am afraid that I cannot. I was just on my way to run a small errand for Mother. It is quite pressing and I really shouldn't dally any longer.”

Thor's grin faltered and he gave Loki's shoulder a firm shake, “Surely you could put it off for a short while? We would love for you to join us, brother. I am leaving Torolf behind, if that is your concern.”

“Of course not, brother, that is not the reason. I am being truthful. Mother is sending me on an errand and I shall see it done in a timely manner,” Loki lied, offering his brother another smile of false regret.

Thor smiled, albeit sadly, and nodded, “I understand, Loki. Next time, you should join us. It will be fun!”

“Of course, Thor. I wouldn't miss it for the world,” Loki lied again.

Once the three of them were gone, Loki lingered for mere moments, then hurried to the stables to grab his horse. The animal was already saddled and prepared, as he should have been. Loki took the reins from the stable boy and quickly climbed up into the saddle. He rushed off as quickly as he could in no particular direction.

His prey was in the realm somewhere and he intended to find her one way or another.

Little did Loki know, destiny had plans for him. He would not find a suitable maiden wandering the streets that day. For she was sitting in the meadow by the sea.

Ildri had taken to reading underneath her favorite tree that afternoon. She had somehow managed to escape her lessons at home. It was a feat no short of a miracle. Her mother had gone almost sick with anxiety over the competition. Ildri was practicing longer and harder than ever. She was very eager for this whole mess to be over with. Even if it meant losing, she just wanted everything to go back to normal.

Not long after Ildri took refuge under the tree did the sound of hooves reach her ears. She perked up, but when she saw nothing, she set her book aside and stood up. She dusted her teal dress off and took a few steps away from the tree. She looked down over the meadow in time to see a giant black steed galloping up toward her. Atop the beast was a welcomed sight indeed. Startling, but welcomed.

The saddle carried a strong, but lean man. He was dressed in simple clothing made from finer fabrics. A trait of the upper-middle-class members of Asgard. His hair was a sight to behold. As black as a raven's wing and length to envy a siren's mane. It was swept back away from his face with the use of braids, all carefully arranged to maximize usefulness. His braids served a purpose that was more than beauty. His pale green eyes rested on Ildri's lone figure as he brought the horse to a careful stop just shy of her. Ildri stepped forward and gave the horse a gentle pat on the neck. She smiled at the man as he climbed down from the saddle.

“Yorick,” She began, “What brings you to me?”

Yorick offered Ildri a dashing smile as he straightened his clothing. He took Ildri's hands and gave both of them a small kiss, “Your beauty brings me to you, Ildri. I have come to bask in it.”

“You flatter me, Yorick,” she replied, simpering like a school girl, “Now tell me, why have you come?”

“My words were the truth, love,” he said, guiding her back to her spot by the tree where her book lay, “I have come to see you simply to see you. I have no ulterior motive, nor any agenda I wish to see fulfilled.”

The two of them sat down on the grass under the tree and quickly found comfort against the tree's massive trunk. Yorick was quiet at first, simply watching Ildri's face. She watched his for a moment, but found herself overwhelmed by his gaze and settled her eyes on the grass before her. Yorick held one of Ildri's hand in his own, tracing shapes on the back with the tip of his finger.

Yorick was surprisingly gentle considering his background. He was a warrior. His father was a warrior and his father before him. They were members of the Allfather's army. They were proud and dedicated to their work. Despite having no wars to fight, no enemies to slay, they stood proud as soldiers. They were never late for a drill, never slacking in their training. They were always prepared. Yorick always commented that it was useless carrying a spear if you didn't know how to use it. It was silly to have a sword if you couldn't be ready at a moment's notice to defend yourself. Every bit of the soldier's philosophy shown through in Yorick. He was punctual, strong, and proud. All redeeming qualities, to be sure, but there were, of course, some drawbacks. Yorick tended to be bull-headed and quick to defend. It was to be expected. He was a warrior, therefor, he thought like one. It was a trait that didn't irritate Ildri entirely, but rather left her slightly concerned. She hoped, eventually, his thoughts would settle. Hopefully he would think more of peace, than of war. Not everything could be solved with a sword.

“I have missed you,” he said suddenly.

“Missed me?” Ildri parroted.

“Of course,” he continued, “You have devoted so much time to your lessons lately. I have missed our time together.”

“Forgive me, Yorick. My days are full to the brim with things to do. The lessons, of course, but between them I find myself visiting the florist, calling on the seamstress, sitting with the coordinator. I never thought, in all my years, that planning a wedding would be so much work,” she babbled, suddenly feeling very guilty.

Here she was, betrothed to a wonderful man and she barely made time in her day for him. He was shelling out quite a bit of money for this wedding, nearly matching her parents' sum pledged to it, and she was ignoring him. She looked up to him with sad, guilty eyes.

“Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?” she asked gently.

Yorick responded with a soft smile and a gentle kiss to Ildri's lips. His kisses always left her head dizzy and her heart fluttering. She smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

“If I could not find it in myself to forgive you, then I would not deserve you,” he said softly, “Besides, you are devoting your time to learning a dance with which you will honor our love. I carry much respect for that and I am so very proud of you, Ildri.”

Ildri smiled, but it faltered some, “Then you are not upset?”

“Over what, my dear?” Yorick asked, confusion painted across his features.

“Over my sharing this dance with someone else before you,” Ildri began, “Mother fears that you would react badly to the competition. That is why we speak so little of it in your presence.”

Yorick laughed lightly and brushed his fingers against Ildri's cheek, “I will admit, at first I was not thrilled, but I have softened, my dear. I know now that you do not do this to shame me. You are doing it for fun. It is the Solstice, after all! I cannot be upset that you choose to celebrate such a happy time with a tradition carried out during the Solstice.”

Ildri smiled, “Thank you, Yorick. You will never know what it means to me to hear you say that. My love for you will ever grow if such sweet words should continue.”

Yorick laughed again, “Then continue they shall. I would never wish for your love to wither, my dear. I would see it grow each minute of each day.”

“You words spoil me, Yorick! I will crave for nothing as sweet as them. You have forever ruined dessert,” she giggled. Yorick laughed.

“That was the plan, love. For why waste time with dessert when you can dance straight to bed after dinner?” Yorick offered Ildri a sly wink and a slight squeeze of her hand.

“You are terrible,” Ildri said softly, her head shaking at his blatant slip from propriety.

“I know,” was his only response. Such the nature of a warrior's son.

Their time, however sweet, was cut short when Ildri realized that the day approached evening. She needed to return home. She expected her Mother to be going out of her mind with worry when Ildri did not return before then. She would no doubt be forced to engage in another lesson before supper reached the table.

Ildri's suspicions were correct. When she turned home, she was immediately scolded and swept out into the garden to join her instructor. The lesson was short, thankfully, but Ildri still came out of it drenched in sweat and short of breath. She could smell supper, but was dragged away from it by her mother. She was forced through a bath and dressed just in time for the seamstress to arrive. She was to go through a final fitting for her dancing gown.

It was a gorgeous dress, no one could deny. It was fashioned from a rich shade of green silk. It was simple in its design to ward off discomfort while she twisted through the steps of the dance. Silver vines twisted across the fabric in a uniform pattern which would catch the light just beautifully. Ildri was simply in love with the gown. The only gown that she could love more would be her wedding gown. She could hardly wait to try it on for the first time. For now, she would settle for the stunning gown presented to her. She insisted that it stay in her room, hugging the dress form in the corner, so that she could admire it in the days leading up to the celebrations.

As Ildri lay in bed the night before the competition, she felt a cold anxiety fill her chest. She had an odd feeling about the following day. She prayed quietly that everything would be alright. She prayed that she would survive the competition and some how come out on top.

Little did she know, she'd come out with more than just a trophy.


End file.
